Miraculous: Into the Ladyverse (Miraculous Ladybug Spiderverse AU)
by Pandonia Jeanette
Summary: For ten years, Bridgette has been Paris's Ladybug. When tragedy strikes, the mantle, miraculously, falls onto the shoulders of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Meanwhile, Hawkmoth has a Collider and a plan to bring back his family from alternate dimensions, threatening the city. If Marinette wants to learn to be Ladybug, she's going to have to learn fast. Luckily, she's not alone.
1. Not Your Ladybug

So...I stumbled onto french-fry-gallery's Miraculous Ladybug Spiderverse AU fanart on Tumblr and...I've been obsessed.

This is what happens when I think about an AU instead of doing my homework.

* * *

_Alright, let's do this one last time. _

_My name is Bridgette Astruc. I was given a Miraculous by the Great Guardian, and for the past ten years I've been the one and only Miraculous Ladybug. I think you know the rest. _

_I fought akumas, saved the city, fell in love. Then I saved the city again, and again. Hawkmoth continues to elude capture but I have made it my sworn duty to protect the people of Paris from him, and any other villain that plagues this city. Even with no end to this journey in sight, I still love being Ladybug. Over the years, I've become a comic book, a cereal, I did a Christmas album, I have a stellar theme song, and a so-so collectible action figure. _

_So no matter how many hits I take, and no matter how many villains spring up, I will always find a way to save the day. Because if there's anything stopping the akumas from razing Paris, it's me. There's only one Miraculous Ladybug. And you're looking at her._

* * *

Marinette's alarm blared. She rolled over and pulled the sheets over herself. Just one more short snooze.

"Marinette!" came her mother's voice from below. "Your alarm has been going off for the past fifteen minutes! You're going to be late for the first day back at school."

There was no chance at more sleep now. "Coming..." said Marinette, turning off the alarm on her phone. It was time to get the day started. She got herself in her usual shirt and blazer, pink jeans, and then tied her hair up into two pigtails. Then it was down the door in her floor and into the kitchen. Her mother was at the counter.

Marinette gave her a kiss on the cheek before getting in the chair. "I bet you anything Chloé is in my class again."

"Four years in a row?" asked her mother. "Do you think that's possible?"

"Definitely." Marinette poured in some milk and added some cocoa flakes. "Lucky me." She put the box of flakes down, rattling the table enough to knock an orange out of a fruit bowl, which rolled down a piece of bread to hit the knife, knocking two sugar cubes into the air. Marinette tried to grab the orange, but before she could, it knocked over a carton of milk.

_Great start to the new year. _

Her mother did the clean up. Grabbing her backpack and heading downstairs, her father was already waiting for her, merrily humming the French anthem. His hands twirled a box of fresh macarons.

"Dad, these look great!" said Marinette. She took the box from his hands. "My class will love them! You're the best."

"_We're_ the best." He ruffled her hair. "Thanks to your amazing designs."

Marinette grinned. _I guess I am good for something_. She gave her parents one quick peck each and bolted out the door. "See you tonight!"

Just a few minutes before the bell. If she ran, she could make it to class on time. The crossing light flashed red. Marinette screeched to a stop at the curbside, almost stumbling into the street. The crowds around her, and across from her, whipped out their phones, their focus falling to their screens.

An old man was crossing, his back hunched, and his walking cane making slow but steady progress across the street. A car honked. Marineete whipped her head around and found that the car was driving too fast. It wouldn't stop in time.

Before she could control herself, she leapt forward. Her hand reached out and grabbed the man's wrist, pulling him into the sidewalk. Her foot caught on the curb. She tripped. "Bleck!" The car zipped by behind them.

"Thank you, miss," said the man. Marinette looked up. The box had fallen out of her hands, opening and spilling some of its contents. Someone stepped on the macarons as they walked by. The light must have turned green again.

There was guilt on the man's eyes. "What a disaster..."

Marinette got up. "Oh, don't worry. I'm no stranger to disasters." She picked up the box and offered it to the man. "Besides, there are still a few left."

He happily tried one. "Delicious!"

The warning bell echoed across the street. Marinette's pulse jumped. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" She gave the man a boy. "Have a good day, sir." Her surroundings passed in a blur. Street, entrance, stairs, hallway. Marinette pushed the door and blundered into the classroom.

Alya was already there, sitting at the second table from the front. She waved. Marinette beamed and stepped up to join her.

"What's up, girl?" Alya greeted. "Any new designs to show off?"

Marinette slid into her seat. "Since I saw you two days ago? No."

"Okay, but did you see the new post on my Ladyblog?"

_I forgot. _"Yes?"

Alya laughed. "Ladybug fought another akuma yesterday. Mister Pigeon, the news have been calling him."

"Sounds threatening."

"Oh he was terrifying," said Alya. "Imagine all those pigeons swooping in and pecking at everything. Ugh. What a nightmare."

They giggled. Marinette was beginning to feel hopeful about the day. She managed to make it to school in time, Alya's as great as ever, and there's no sign of––

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Mairnette flinched. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

Chloé paraded into the room, Sabrina close behind her. "And Alya Césaire. "Of course you two would be in my class again this year. And I believe _you_ are sitting in _my_ seat." With a daintily manicured finger, she pointed to the seats in the front row, the first students the teacher would see once they looked up from their desk. "That's where you losers belong."

Alya's eyes narrowed. "Does this chair have your name printed all over it, Chloé? Because last time I checked, it doesn't."

"Don't you dare get sassy with me. I know you're just jealous of how perfect I am."

Alya hissed under her breath. Marinette's eyes flitted across the room. Everyone was looking at them. Juleka, Rose, Max, Kim, Ivan, Mylene. Nino turned around from his seat in the front. Nathaniel looked up from his arms. Marinette gulped. Their eyes were all on them.

Miss Bustier entered the classroom. "What's going on in here?"

Before Alya could say anything, Marinette tugged her sleeve. "Alya? Maybe we could move? Just for today?" If they caused a scene on the first day of school...Marinette didn't want to think about it. They could deal with this later, without a teacher looming over them, without all the eyes of her classmates. Alya could handle it later.

For a moment, it didn't look like the fire in Alya's eyes wouldn't dim. Finally, she sighed. "Alright." Standing up, Alya grabbed her backpack and moved to the seats in the front row. Marinette quickly gathered her belongings and followed her. She tripped on her way down, the box of macarons once again falling out of her hands.

"Sorry," she squeaked as she lowered herself by Chloé. Her eyes and smile were smug.

Marinette couldn't bring herself to look Alya in the eye for the rest of first period.

* * *

"What was that?" After school, Alya was still fuming. They were walking through the court together, the exit to campus in sight. "Does she think she can just waltz in and tell us what to do? If she wants to claim a seat, then she has to get here early enough, not shoo other people off what they have the right to."

"It'll work out tomorrow," said Marinette.

Alya turned to her. "And I thought this year was going to be different."

"What do you mean?"

"Chloé's been bothering you since the beginning of time, Marinette. I thought you said things were going to change this year, that you were actually going to stand up to her."

Marinette rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm not sure I actually _said_ that..."

"But you want to."

She sighed. "Yes."

"What's stopping you, girl?"

"What if I can't do it, Alya? What if I try and I end up screwing up because, as we all know, that's what I do best. Then the whole class would laugh at me. And then Chloé's going to make fun of me even more and–"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. Let's start with actually standing up to Chloé before we worry about the other stuff."

Marinette looked at her shoes. "I guess you're right. I just don't think I can do it, you know..."

An encouraging smile lit up Alya's face. Placing a hand on Marinette's shoulder, she said, "'All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.' That's what Ladybug says. Chloé is clearly a force of evil, and we're the good people. So it's up to us to do something about it!"

"I'll look like an idiot."

"No you won't. You just gotta look like a superhero. You do this." Alya pulled her shoulders back and placed her hand on her hips. "You make yourself visible, be confident and then say..." Alya's voice turned heroically dramatic. "'Hey.'"

A laugh bubbled out of Marinette. "I don't think that's going to work."

"It's a start."

"So what? I just do this..." Marinette put her palms on her waist. "And go 'Hey.'"

"No, no, no. You gotta really bring those shoulders back. Puff out that chest. And your 'Hey.' has to be more dramatic."

Marinette took a breath and tried pushing her chest forward. "Okay, this just feels ridiculous."

Alya gave her a series of pat on the shoulders. "Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it. When you're standing up to Chloé, just think of Ladybug."

At the very least, Marinette figured, she could try.


	2. New Endeavors

I'm trying to update as often as I can so I can get the story rolling. I'm probably having far too much fun with this than I should be.

The chapters are a little on the short side, I hope that's okay. They might get longer.

* * *

_Today will be better, today will be better, today will be better. _

Marinette kept telling herself that as she met up with Alya in the school's courtyard. Class would begin soon.

"Did you get enough sleep through the earthquakes last night?" asked Alya.

"I think so." Small earthquakes have been striking Paris lately, especially at night. Many have speculated that akumas were the cause. If that's true, then Marinette was more than certain that Ladybug was on the case.

Alya pumped a fist. "You ready to face the villainess that is Chloé Bourgeois?"

"No," Marinette admitted. It was much easier to feel determined yesterday, but now that she might actually be doing it, running and hiding felt like the better option.

The art teacher, Professor Louie, waved to them across the court. His gray hair and white blouse with paint stains (Marinette was never sure if they actually were stains or if they were part of the shirt's design) were hard to miss. He was also making his way towards them.

"Oh you're going to love this," said Alya. Before Marinette had a chance to voice her confusion, Professor Louie's excitement exploded.

"Marinette! How have you been? Still designing?"

"Um...yes, how did you–"

"Alya stopped by my office the other day and showed me some of your sketches. I think they're marvelous! The school is having a hat design competition and the deadline is later this month. I do encourage you to participate!"

Marinette gave Alya a panicked glance. To say yes? To say no?

Alya put a pair of encouraging hands on Marinette's shoulder. "She'd love to!"

"Alya!"

"Excellent!" chimed Professor Louie. "I'm excited to see what you come up with, Marinette. I don't want to play favorites this early, but I think you have incredible potential. Have a good day!"

"You too, sir!" Alya called back. Marinette couldn't feel herself standing on her own two feet. When the reality of what happened finally sunk in, she spun towards Alya.

"What was that?"

"Your designs deserve to be seen by the world! They're amazing!"

"So you showed them to Sir Louie?"

"I knew if I asked, you'd say no."

"That's not the point here, Alya!" Marinette sighed. Now she was going to have to come up with a unique hat design while also juggling her homework. "I'm not sure if I can do it..."

"Sure, you can! I'll always be here to back you up," said Alya. That was enough to put a smile on Marinette's face.

When they entered the classroom, Chloé and Sabrina had already arrived, having already taken their desired seats. There wasn't as much for Marinette to complain about this time, since they did get to class early enough. Chloé's superior gaze was on the front seat. A blonde haired boy knelt at the seats. There was gum in front of his fingers.

Marinette stomped over to him, anger flaring. "Hey, what are you doing?"

The boy whirled around, emerald eyes lighting up in surprise. "Uh... I–"

Chloé and Sabrina bursted out laughing. Marinette put her hands on her hips. She should have expected they would have tried something like this. "Okay, I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny."

"No, no, no," the boy protested. "I was only trying to take this off!"

Marinette stepped closer to him. "Oh yeah?" Whatever he was trying to do, she was going to have to clean it up. Poking the wad of gum once was already disgusting. Now she was going to have to sit near it all day. She brought out a small handkerchief and covered the gum with it. Giving the boy a wary look, she hoped she looked intimidating enough. "Are you new here?"

"Uh...yeah. I'm Adri...Adrierre! Like Pierre. Except it's Adrierre."

_Weird name, _thought Marinette_. _"Alright, Adrierre. You're friends with Chloé, right?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Marinette ignored him. Alya had already taken her seat, her expression glum. "So much for fighting the forces of evil. And here I thought today was going to be better."

Adrierre took his seat in the front row, in front of Chloé and next to Nino.

"Do you see now what I mean by respect?" said Chloé. Victory was painted all over her face.

"Wow, I hate her," Alya grumbled. Marinette would have felt the need to agree with her, but there was something about this Adrierre she couldn't quite put her finger on. He looked familiar. When Miss Bustier entered the classroom, Marinette brought out her notebook. It'll come to her.

* * *

If she wanted to be ready for the hat competition, she had to start now. As soon as Marinette got home, she threw the pages of her sketchbook open. She needed ideas and she needed them now. There were so many places to start. Or not start. Is there a theme she wanted to go with? Did she want it to be more traditional or modern? What sort of decorations? Marinette allowed her fingers to put to paper everything that flowed into her mind. No such thing as a bad idea at this point.

She still couldn't believe Alya got her into this. It was a competition she would like to participate in...but still, it would be nice of Alya had let her make the decision.

Marinette didn't know how long she had been brainstorming. The last time she looked out her window, it was still sunny out. Now, the sky was the scarlet of the setting sun. Her phone began vibrating. It was a call from Alya.

She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Marinette!" squealed Alya on the other side, so loud that Marinette pulled her phone away from her ear. With luck she hadn't just become part deaf. "You would not _believe_ what just happened!"

"What just happened?"

"So I was going through the newest comments on the Ladyblog and someone gave me a tip!"

"A tip?"

"On Ladybug!"

"Who she is?"

"Where she might be!" The excitement was all over Alya's voice. "This is amazing. We have to go check it out! Maybe we can get a super special scoop on Ladybug!"

"Hold on, Alya," said Marinette. "How do you know if this is even reliable information?"

"It's the only lead I got, I'm taking it!" Alya whooped. "Just think of it. My own story on Ladybug in action. You in?"

Marinette laughed. "I think I have to be at this rate."

"Awesome!" Over the line, Marinette could hear Alya slamming a door shut. She was already on the move. "Meet me in front of the school. We're going to hunt for the greatest superhero story Paris has ever seen."

* * *

Yes, Adrierre is our resident Gwanda.


	3. Agreste Mansion

A/N: A longer chapter this time. Things are beginning to roll. :)

* * *

The abandoned mansion lurked between houses in the center of Paris. Roads and cars winded around it, as if everyone was trying to ignore its presence. Marinette found it hard to believe that this used to be the home of her favorite fashion designer: Gabriel Agreste. Years ago, tragedy struck him, and his son was lost. Gabriel wasn't the same after that. His business collapsed and the manor fell to ruin.

"His son," Marinette pondered out loud.

Alya turned to her. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" It was just a hunch, and Marinette didn't want to jump to any crazy conclusions. But she could have sworn, Adrierre was the spitting image of Gabriel's son. That is, if he lived to see his teen years. Marinette shook her head. That seemed impossible. It was all just a coincidence. Adrierre couldn't possibly be Gabriel Agreste's dead son... right?

Waving her hand in front of Marinette's face, Alya called her name. "You're spacing out. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Uh, yeah! I'm sure."

"Good, because I can't have you getting cold feet on me now."

The mansion was completely dark, having long been abandoned. Limited light from the street lights illuminated old, cement walls and a crooked gate. The place radiated an eerie aura, as if anything could pounce from the shadows and swallow them whole. It was the mansion's method of saying "keep out".

"I'm still not sure if we're allowed in there," said Marinette.

"Well, no one really owns this place anymore. And if I want to be a journalist, I'm going to have to hunt down scoops and secrets where they hide." Alya fished a out a flashlight from her backpack and put her foot over the fallen fence. "Well? You coming?"

Marinette took a deep breath. "Okay." Looking down, Marinette watched as her own foot crossed the boundary between sidewalk to paved entrance. As soon as she was in, nothing felt different. Well, she did feel a little insane, but Alya had a habit of bringing that out of her.

Alya led the way. Her orange shirt was stuck out against the darkened walls. Marinette stayed close. As they neared the door, she took out her phone, activating its flashlight.

Alya's hand pushed against the door, and the old wood creaked open. They shone their flashlights into the foyer. Black lines cut across the white tiled floor. They left the door open behind them, hoping to salvage what light they could from the streets. The mansion had been long abandoned. Dead plants lingered in their pots by the door, and disgusting grime clung to the center stairway.

"Hmm," began Alya. "You'd think a fashion designer's house would be more...fashionable."

"It's probably just in disrepair," said Marinette. Not a sound came from the hallways. Only their footsteps echoed in the empty mansion.

Alya moved her flashlight from the stairs to the balcony. No one. They pushed through one door. It led to a dining room. It looked like the termites had taken a liking to the wooden dining table. Marinette shuffled away. With luck, there won't be any rodents in the mansion too. Bugs and mice. That would be the worst.

The other door led to an open rectangular room. Torn paintings and old photographs hung from the walls, alongside sketches and designs. Marinette squinted at them. The intricacy on them was something she could only dream of. "This must have been Gabriel Agreste's studio."

Alya directed her flashlight onto a painting of a beautiful blonde-haired woman at the back of the room. It too seemed to have been forgotten, the canvas withering away.

"I don't understand," she said. "I thought Ladybug was supposed to be searching for clues here."

"You did trust a random tip you got on the Ladyblog," said Marinette. She was thankful their investigation turned out empty-handed, but there was no way she could tell Alya that.

Bringing out her phone and pulling open the comments page of her blog, she waved the screen in front of Marinette. "Does this look like the profile of a liar to you?"

"Alya, this person's profile picture is a cartoon drawing of a turtle."

"Turtles are wise!" Alya groaned in frustration. "I guess this is what I get for following an anonymous tip with no evidence."

"Well, it was worth a shot," Marinette told her. She turned off the flashlight on her phone and returned it to the safety of her purse, worrying it would run out of battery before she got home. "Come on, let's get out of here before anyone finds us."

Wordlessly, Alya led the way out of the mansion.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," said Alya, walking away with a wave. Marinette waved back before heading home. It was getting late. By the time she got back to her room, she couldn't stop yawning. She reached into her purse for her phone to set the alarm for the morning. She froze. Her phone was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Her mom woke her up the following morning, calling for breakfast. Marinette turned her room upside down searching for her personal electronic device. "Where is it, where is it, where is it?"

She brought herself out from underneath the table. What had she been expecting to find there? Straightening herself, Marinette retraced her steps in her mind. She put the phone in her purse at the mansion. And then she hadn't used it until she needed to set her alarm. Did she drop her phone somewhere along the walk back?

What if it was still at Agreste mansion. Marinette sighed. She was going to have to go back to a creepy abandoned mansion. There was no way she was going back without Alya.

It was a short and frustrating dash to school. Even then, she made it to class a few seconds after the first bell. Everyone was already in their seats while Miss Bustier was passing out slips of paper. She smiled. "I'm glad you could join us, Marinette. You're just in time for class representative nominations."

"Nominations?" Marinette repeated, sitting down next to Alya. They were still stuck in the front row.

"Yes." Miss Bustier turned to the class. "In my years of teaching, I've learned that students are less likely to nominate themselves on a crowd. So instead, I want everyone to write down their name and who they would like to nominate as representative. Nominees may choose to run or not, but decisions have to be made by the end of the week."

When Marinette got her paper, her nomination was a no-brainer. Chloé glared at her from her seat. Adrierre attempted to give her a smile. Marinette turned back to her paper and scribbled down Alya's name. Once they were finished, Miss Bustier collected the slips and returned to the front desk. She did a quick count.

"Alright, everyone. I will announce our nominees."

Chloé leaned back in her seat, arms folding across her chest. The other students exchanged uncertain glances.

Miss Bustier looked at the papers. "With a vast majority of the votes is Chloé." There was a terse round of applause from the class.

"Yes, yes," said Chloé. "I _know_ everyone loves me."

"Hmph," said Alya, suspiciously audible.

"But this year, we do have two more nominations! We have one nomination for Alya, and two nominations for Marinette!"

Marinette shot up straight in her seat. "Huh?"

Enthusiastic claps echoed throughout the classroom.

"What?" exclaimed Chloé. "This is unacceptable. Totally _unacceptable_!"

"It is perfectly acceptable, Chloé," said Miss Bustier. "The class has spoken. Nominees have until the end of the week to decide whether or not they would like to run. Now, shall I collect your initial responses to _Sleeping Beauty_?"

The rest of Marinette's classes passed by in a blur. Who in their right mind nominated _her_? Sure, she didn't want Chloé to be representative again, but that was better than being made a personal target of hers. Marinette was sure she had caught Chloé sending dangerous looks at her all day with a scheming glint in her eye. She was not backing down and there was no way she would let Marinette win. This was a battle Marinette was certain she would lose.

Alya was still beaming about it by the end of the day. "I am so glad someone else had the same idea as me. To nominate you, that is. This is great! You should totally run. I'm sure your campaign can crush Chloé's. Macarons can buy votes."

Marinette blinked. "_You_ nominated _me_?"

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you'd nominate yourself!"

"But you did that for me."

"Yes! Because I think you should run."

"No can do," said Alya, frowning. "My blog is a full time job. I do think you should run, though."

"Well, I certainly do not." Chloé's shrill voice cut through the courtyard. Sabrina trailed behind her. "I expected something like this to happen from Alya but from you? Hah, I can't believe Marinette Dupain-Cheng is running for class representative."

Alya stepped forward. "Well you better believe it Chloé because she's going to beat you."

Chloé's irises were hard ice. "Go ahead and try." Marinette could only stare as the blonde girl stormed off.

"I'm doomed," she muttered. Chloé was going to destroy her.

"No, you're not." Alya lifted Marinette out from her slight slouch and straightened her shoulders. "You said last year you wanted to stand up to Chloé. Now's your chance!"

"I can't do this, Alya."

"Sure, you can. You just need a little push."

"A _little_ push?" Something in Marinette sparked. "Is that what you've been trying to do?"

"Well, yeah. I thought that if you were too scared to try, I'd push you forward."

Frustration flared within her. "And you're doing these things without asking for my permission?"

"You can choose to turn down running for student representative if you want. I just really really want you to."

"What about showing my designs to Sir Louie without saying anything and entering me in that contest?"

Alya winced. "Okay, that one was on me."

Marinette tried to calm herself down. "Alya, I know you mean well. But I just want you to stop doing this to me. Let me decide how I want to live my life."

This time, it was Alya who flared back. "You were the one who was going all 'New year, new me' at the end of last semester! You said you wanted to do so many things and now you're backing out."

"Yeah, because I think I'm not ready."

"Marinette, you haven't even _tried_." There was nothing to say against that.

A questioned drifted into Marinette's mind. "Are you not happy with what I do, Alya?"

"Of course not. I just think you could do... more."

"I don't think I _can_ be more."

The disappointment in Alya's eyes was unmistakable. Marinette took a step back. It felt as if the ground had opened up and swallowed her whole. Was being who she was not enough for her own best friend? Was being the gamer and aspiring designer not enough? Was being _herself_ not enough? If Alya wasn't happy with that, then...

"Mari–" Alya tried to reach out. Marinette didn't stay.

* * *

She went back to Agreste mansion by herself. She had been hoping that it had fallen out of her purse somewhere outside the house, but she had no such luck. The mansion was only slightly less intimidating in the light of sunset. Marinette wished she had someone to lead her back in, to be the brave one. But if she wanted to get her phone, then she was going to have to do it herself. She made herself begin walking before any doubt could creep in.

The door creaked open. The mansion looked more or less the same with natural light. The flooring and walls were mostly black and white, a surprisingly dull color scheme for the home of a fashion designer. Marinette looked around the foyer, poking her head around the pots of plants. She checked the dining room. Nothing. Finally, she made her way to Gabriel Agreste's studio.

Her phone was at the very back of the room. _How did it get there?_ Marinette could have sworn she put it back in her purse last night. It somehow... must have fallen out. Her footsteps echoed against the tiles of the atelier. As she bent down to pick up her phone, there was a blur of green. She whirled around. No one was there. Her heart picked up.

"Okay, calm down, calm down," Marinette said to herself. "It's just a bug. Or a mouse. It's fine, just grab the phone, and you can go." The first thing she checked was the battery. She was down to two percent and the bar blared red. It didn't look like anything was out of the ordinary.

The world trembled. The walls rumbled and the ground roared as vibrations took hold of Paris and refused to let go. Marinette lost her balance, landing on the floor of the studio. It was another one of the earthquakes that have been on the news. But this one seemed particularly bad. The paintings on the walls shuddered and fell away, frames cracking against the floor. Marinette jumped back.

The tiles beneath her thundered. Cracks split the white tiles. They began to collapse, falling into an oblivion that sat beneath the mansion. Gasping, Marinette tried to get herself on her feet. The floor beneath her felt unstable. And then she dropped––dragged into the darkness.

* * *

A/N: I am VERY excited for the next chapter. The parallels to Spiderverse also become clearer then :)


	4. Fallen

**A/N: Marinette deserves none of what I'm going to throw at her, but Miles went through it. So now she has to. **

**This is a longer chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Reaching out, Marinette caught onto a piece of metal the rubble had exposed. It had been part of the ground structure. The coils bit into her skin, but at least they stopped her from falling any farther. Her purse hung from her shoulder, dangling in the air along with her feet. She could hardly breathe, the weight of the situation crushing her.

_I'm going to die. _Marinette shook the thought out of her head._ No, I'm __not__. _

A large boulder was beneath her. It was a bit of a drop, but it seemed study enough to be able to hold her weight, and it would be better than clinging to metal. Marinette took a breath, let go, and braced herself. Her feet hit hard. For a moment, she thought she had sprained something, but then the pain slowly subsided. Standing straight, Marinette looked up. Fallen debris littered the slope back to the mansion. It was messy, but it looked doable. She was going to have to climb out.

There was a roar from below. She dared to glance down. Past the rubble, Marinette had been expecting an empty abyss, not an underground lighting system, a black panther...and a woman. She was fighting the creature, dodging its razor sharp claws. A mask was over her face, her suit was red with black dots, and red ribbons trailed her hair.

Ladybug.

"Look at what you've done," she said to the animal. "Now Hawkmoth is going to complain about the draft."

A fluorescent line in the shape of a butterfly appeared before the panther's eyes. That was when Marinette realized that it was not just an animal. It was _Animan. _An akuma.

There was someone else behind Ladybug, a form Marinette could barely see. The words spewed from her before she could stop them. "Behind you!"

Ladybug turned around just as the person turned completely visible. She reached out to grab her earrings. It was a woman in a black and purple punk outfit, and she had a mohawk. Ladybug turned to attack, but the villain clicked the pen in her hand once and her form faded. Troublemaker. Marinette had seen Alya's post about her on the Ladyblog.

Animan turned to her. Marinette gulped. Her warning to Ladybug had given away her location. Animan's form disappeared in a cloud of purple dust, only to reappear as a dark pterodactyl.

"Hey, transforming into extinct animals should be illegal," said Ladybug. She tried to go after Animan, but Troublemaker stopped her. Animan flapped his wings and arced through the air. He aimed for Marinette.

She needed to move. She needed to get out. Marinette eyed the pile of rubble she needed to climb to escape. It was a worth a shot. She just reached out her arm when Animan's claws yanked on her shoulder. The floor zoomed away beneath Marinette's feet, a scream tearing from her. There was a bracelet of an animal tooth around his limb. Ladybug's yoyo shot from the ground and slammed into Animan's claws, just below the bracelet. He cried out and Marinette dropped onto the floor. At least she didn't fall on a pile of concrete.

"Go!" Ladybug yelled. Troublemaker tried to tackle her again but Ladybug seized her wrist. "Run!"

Run _where_? It didn't matter. Marinette scrambled to her feet and pushed herself off the ground. If she couldn't climb out, then the only way was to go deeper into the chamber. There was light in the far distance. It might be a way out. Fierce footsteps followed close behind. When Marinette looked over her shoulder, Animan was pursuing her as a wolf. His irises pierced fear into Marinette's heart. She willed her legs faster. The stitches in her stomach didn't matter. She just needed to get away.

The floor dropped in front of her, and Marinette screeched to a halt. She was standing at the entrance to a chamber, its surface lined by white discs. Two massive, silver cannons faced each other. "What is this place...?" It looked like something straight out of the superhero comic books Alya loved to read.

Animan snarled. Marinette spun. The wolf had her cornered. It took a step forward, and Marinette retreated. Her foot fell on thin air and her balance began to tip.

"Heads up!" called Ladybug. Marinette let herself drop, arms reaching out to grip the edge of the path. Ladybug threw herself into Animan, pushing him into the chamber. The wolf let out a whinny as it fell.

Marinette's hands slipped. She screamed.

Ladybug caught her. The next thing Marinette knew, Ladybug's firm hold held her tight. A swing or two later, Ladybug brought them to one of the nearby constructions platforms. Marinette tumbled onto the wood, struggling to catch her breath.

"You okay?" Ladybug asked her.

_I can't believe this is happening._ "Uh huh," was all Marinette managed to say.

"What sort of luck do you have to end up here at a time like this?"

Marinette couldn't come up with an answer.

Through the mask, Ladybug's blue eyes were kind and concerned. "What were you doing there? At Agreste mansion."

"I-I was looking for my phone."

Suddenly, Ladybug's gaze turned sharp. "Master Fu sent you?"

Marinette blinked. "Who?"

"Have you met an old man in a red shirt with white flowers?"

Marinette stopped herself from gasping. "How did you–"

The shriek of a hawk echoed in the chamber. Animan had made his way back as a bird of prey. His eyes locked upon them.

"Hold that thought," said Ladybug. "I have another akuma to dance with." Did that mean she had already defeated Troublemaker? She turned around and glanced at Marinette. Ladybug smiled. "Hang tight."

She threw her yoyo into the air. It found purchase on one of the compartments of the cannon. Ladybug pulled herself forward, catching Animan in the chest and pinning down against the machine.

_How did she do that?_ Marinette couldn't help but wonder. She brought out her phone. No battery. So much for getting exclusive footage. Ladybug prepared to face Animan on her own, in front of a whirring turbine.

_I should get over there and help her_, thought Marinette. She tightened her trembling hands and stood up. Ladybug threw herself at Animan, just as he transformed into a monstrous black bear. Marinette fell to her knees. _Who am I kidding, I should __not__ do that._

Ladybug had magical control over her yoyo. It obeyed her every command and gesture. And now, it wrapped itself around Animan's paws, tying them together. A cloud of purple began to envelop him. But before he could shapeshift, Ladybug wrenched the bonds tighter, the yoyo's string piercing the tooth bracelet. A black butterfly flew out from the cracks. Ladybug released her hold on Animan and caught the akuma in her yoyo. "No more evil-doing for you."

Animan's monstrous form disappeared, leaving a short brown skinned man. He looked around him, completely dumbfounded. Ladybug then picked him up and brought him over to the platform with Marinette. The zookeeper was still stunned.

"Ladybug?" he murmured.

"Everything's okay now," she told him.

"I can show him the way out," Marinette offered. _Why did I say that, why did I say that. _

Ladybug gave her a fond smile. "I like you. You don't just sit by and do nothing if you can do something."

Marinette didn't get a chance to reply. Ladybug was already off again. Showing the men the steps down the platform and the ladder back to the corridor, Marinette escorted the zookeeper to the exit. He climbed up first, Marinette close behind him.

A savage growl shook the chamber. Giant blue hands leaped from the shadows. They seized Ladybug, ripping her away from the panel and pinned her down against the metal machine. A monstrous gorilla bellowed over her. Gorizilla.

"Just keep going, sir," Marinette said to the zookeeper That came out more confidently than she thought it would. He took her word for it and climbed out of the chamber. Marinette found herself unable to move, the fear chilling her limbs.

There was the cackle of a speaker coming to life. "Miraculous... Simply the best..." A man's voice boomed through, dry and humorless. An aura of hatred seethed from him. "Up to the _test_ when things go wrong." Hawkmoth's figure appeared behind the glass of an adjacent control room. "Ever seen a Super Collider before, Ladybug? Don't think you can take this one out like any of my other akumas."

His face had never been shown on camera. Marinette realized that she could see the glass, and dropped herself several rungs, hiding from the observation deck's line of sight. Her stomach curled in on itself as she caught a single peek at the man who was behind the supervillain plague of Paris. He wore a silver mask and his tailored suit was a sleek, dark purple. He carried a cane in his hands.

"You've had some crazy ideas," hissed Ladybug. "But building a machine that opens portals to alternate dimensions is taking it to the next level. A black hole could form beneath Paris, you_ have to_ stop this!"

_Another dimension?_ Marinette's mind was reeling. That sounded horrible. But what did that _mean_?

"Everything I've done has led up to this moment." Hawkmoth placed his hands on the top of his cane. "You've come all this way. At least watch the test." The white discs in the chamber filled with light. A device was lowered from a ceiling, a projector or camera of sorts.

"No!" Ladybug shouted at him. "Even if it's just a probe, you don't know that this machine will do, you could kill us all!"

Rumbling, the cannons of the machine whirred and aimed at each other. In a flash of heat and shock, rivers of lasers, red, black, green, blue, crashed into each other. The entire chamber quivered, rattling Marinette's bones. She tightened her hold on the ladder, clinging on for dear life. The earthquakes. This was where they were coming from.

There were voices coming from the observation box, scientists loyal to Hawkmoth giving him reports. "Four...five dimensions opening," said a voice.

"It's unstable!" warned another.

Ladybug was still struggling to break free from Gorizilla's grip. The akuma still had her pinned down, inching her face towards the lasers. The platforms beside the collider trembled, the hinges loosening and the structure tilted.

"Hey," Ladybug said to Gorizilla. "What's your take on head trauma?" The quakes had detached one of the discs on the ceiling, and it crashed itself into Gorizilla's head. He growled and his hand loosened.

Ladybug slipped free. "I tried to warn you." She sent her yoyo towards the other cannon so she could sling over there. Gorizilla shook the shock of him. One of his fists seized Ladybug from the air. She still had one arm free.

"Lucky Cha–"

Gorizilla shoved her into the beam.

Marinette's heart froze.

"Gorizilla, no!" Hawkmoth ordered. "Get her out of there!"

The earthquake became more intense. The sweat on Marinette's hands hindered her too much and she slipped from down the ladder. She began to fall when she reached out again and caught the very last rung. Her legs hung above a construction scaffold that had just crumbled. There was no way down.

A flash consumed the chamber. Heat and light were thrown everywhere, and a thundering filled Marinette's ears. She pushed herself against the ladder, not sure what it could do to help except hope. When Marinette opened her eyes, the Collider whirred down. The silence was suffocating. Sparks flew from the inside of the cannons. All of the lights in the chamber had been shot, and a darkness descended. Ladybug was nowhere to be seen.

Marinette eyed the platform beneath her. Another scaffold had fallen on top of it and now she could land. She brought herself down and slid down the wood, searching for any spot of red. There was a splash of scarlet in the distance, covered by sheets of metal and pieces of the ceiling. Marinette clamored over. Falling to her knees, she began to lift bits of rubble off Ladybug.

"Hey," Marinette asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Ladybug wounded worn. "Just resting."

"Can...can you get back up?"

"Right. I always get back up." Coughs rattled Ladybug's body, spikes of terror piercing Marinette's heart. "Oh, that does _not_ sound good."

Hawkmoth's voice echoed against the destruction. "Find her. Now."

Ladybug tugged on Marinette's sleeve. "Listen, I need you to do something for me. We don't have much time." With her shaking arms, Ladybug lifted her hands up to her ears. When she pulled them away, she held two precious earrings in her palm. "This is my Miraculous. I can't move right now, so I need you to take it and run. The Collider is his substitute for its power but there's no telling how effective it could be. You can't let the Miraculous fall into Hawkmoth's hands."

"Your...Miraculous?" Marinette repeated. "But don't you need that to–"

"I've been with it so long I can stand to part from it for a while and still hold its magic." Marinette could see the light dimming in Ladybug's eyes. "Please. Master Fu chose you for a reason. Take the Miraculous, become Ladybug, and destroy the Collider."

"What are you saying?" Marinette's chest felt ready to explode.

"Don't tell anyone who you are, you don't know through whose eyes could Hawkmoth be looking through."

Marinette's chest felt ready to explode. "Wai–"

"If he turns the machine on again, everything you know will disappear. Your family, your friends. Everything. _Everything_." Ladybug held her open palm to Marinette, the earrings glistening. "Promise me you'll do this?"

Marinette wanted to say no. She wanted to beg Ladybug to stay, but the heroine's eyes reflected Marinette's own pleas back at her. She gave Ladybug the smallest nod. "I-I promise."

She took the Miraculous from Ladybug's hand and slipped them into her purse.

"Go," Ladybug urged her. "Get the Miraculous out of here. I'll come and find you."

Marinette didn't know where the strength to move came from. She carefully peeled herself away from Ladybug, beginning to make her way back to the scaffolding. She had barely made it up the first platform when Hawkmoth's frame appeared from the rubble.

"We're done with tests," he said, then looked to one of his scientists. It looked like a lady clad in a black and red suit, a sinister visor hanging over her eyes. "Get this thing ready to run again."

Next to Hawkmoth was the Mime. He was one of Hawkmoth's most trusted and most powerful akumas. Ladybug hadn't been able to de-evilize him for months.

Marinette flattened herself against the platform, peeking through a small pile of fallen concrete to watch Ladybug.

"I'd say it's good to see you again, Ladybug," said Hawkmoth. "But I think I'm the only one who's overjoyed today."

"Hey, Hawkmoth. How's the fashion industry?"

"Booming! Got all these new akumas with new designs fighting for me left and right. Would you care for another demonstration?"

The Mime formed the shape of an invisible large gun with his fingers and pointed it to Ladybug's face. Marinette clasped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from gasping.

"This could open a black hole beneath Paris," Ladybug wheezed. A trickle of blood began to ooze from her nose. "This can't be worth the risk."

Hawkmoth leaned in closer. "It's not all about the destruction, Ladybug."

The Mime's gun cocked, ready to fire.

A desperate spark lit Ladybug's eyes. "Don't you want to know what I saw in there?"

Following a single glance from Hawkmoth, the Mime lowered his gun.

Ladybug's breathing was heavy, but she forced herself to speak. "I know what you're trying to do. But it won't work. You can't bring him back like that, Gabriel." Her eyes were firm. "He's gone."

For a few heartbeats, Hawkmoth said nothing. Then he roared and lifted his cane, smashing it against Ladybug's head. A sickening crush consumed the chamber and Marinette fought the bile rising in her throat. By the time Hawkmoth regained his composure, Ladybug's body had gone completely limp.

Hawkmoth returned his focus to the Mime. "Move the body. Let's show Paris that their hero is dead."

The strength fell away from Marinette's arms, her weight falling forward. A small nail rolled down from her hiding place and clinked as it made its descent. She froze.

"What was that?" Then Hawkmoth turned. "Get that girl."

The Mime galvanized into action. Marinette fought the trembles in her body. She couldn't fight. She couldn't destroy the machine. So Marinette did the only thing she knew she could. She spun around, and then she _ran_.

* * *

A/N: Am I okay? That's questionable. :|

I decided to make the Mime one of Hawkmoth's most powerful akumas because his powers are really strong, and he was also one of the villains from the original Ladybug PV so I wanted to bring him in.

Chapter 5 incoming.


	5. In the Rain

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the views, follows, favorites, and comments! They all mean a lot to me. I was feeling inspired this week so I managed to get this chapter out faster than I thought I would. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Strength and speed poured out of Marinette. She had no idea where any of this power came from, but the determination gave her the will to move. And she moved _fast_. She shinnied up the ladder with dexterity she didn't know she had and when she reached flat ground, she sped down the tunnel. The giant hole in Agreste Mansion is the only exit she knew of.

Footsteps pounded behind her. Marinette looked over her shoulder. She could hear the Mime's steps, but not see him. He still had yet to make the turn in the tunnel. That meant he couldn't see her.

She was just at the mountain of rubble now. The zookeeper and the civilian form of Troublemaker were nowhere to be seen. Bits of the rubble had been moved, and a traversable path had been created. That must have been how the others had gotten out. But Marinette needed to get the Mime off her back.

There was a large boulder almost halfway up the pile. Marinette scrambled her way over. Her foot lost purchase once and it twisted halfway, and there were cuts on her hands from pushing herself up ruined concrete. She told herself these were small prices compared to what Ladybug had endured.

When she got the boulder, Marinette snuck behind it. She pushed herself against it as hard as she could, hoping to flatten herself.

Mime's footsteps came to a slow stop. For a few moments, he didn't move. Marinette held her breath. She tried to think. _Okay, there's no way you could have climbed out before the Mime got here so he must know that. He's looking for you._ Marinette made the smallest peek around the boulder. The Mime was searching for her. He was looking behind bits of concrete and fallen pillars. It was only a matter of time until he made his way to her.

Marinette picked up a piece of cement, feeling the weight of it in his hands. _I need to get him off my back._

The Mime had just rounded a portion of the rubble. He wasn't looking in her direction. Marinette flung the piece in her hand as far as she could and ducked back into her hiding place. She heard the crack and the whip of Mime's clothes. His footsteps began to move away from her as he searched for the sound of the noise.

Marinette took her chance. She sprinted from her hiding place and up the pile of rubble. Everything beneath her feet was unsteady and her balance was threatened with each step but she needed to keep going.

There was the whizz of an arrow beside her ear. Below her, the Mime pulled back on an invisible bow. Another shot barely missed Marinette's ankle.

_Almost there. _

She pulled herself out of the tunnel, and found herself back in the abandoned studio of Gabriel Agreste. Hawkmoth's old home. She didn't have time to think about it. She rushed out of the mansion and bolted down the streets.

The aftermath of the earthquake was clear. Shattered glass littered the streets and people were still helping each other out, checking for injuries. Flower pots had fallen off their window sills. Marinette threw herself into the crowd, hoping it would drown her. Neither the Mime or Hawkmoth knew who she was. She could go wherever she wanted.

Her surroundings passed in a blur and the next time Marinette was aware of where she was going, she had pushed open the doors of her house.

"Marinette?" her mother gasped. She rushed over immediately. "We called the school and you weren't there."

"Are you alright?" her father asked.

Marinette couldn't find the words she was looking for. Her vision was shaking. "Ladybug..." She managed to choke out. Her tongue felt frozen. She couldn't possibly tell her parents what she had seen. Instead she whispered, "What's going to happen to Paris...without Ladybug?"

"Nothing is going to happen to Ladybug, Marinette," said her father. "She's a superhero!"

The tears pricked at Marinette's eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"Already? Are you sure?" said her mother. "Do you want some dinner?"

"I'm not hungry." Marinette was already opening the hatch to her room. She pulled herself up the ladder to her bed and collapsed. With the adrenaline fading from her body, she felt drained. Marinette plugged in her phone and pulled the sheets over herself.

The words and the memories hissed like a searing burn. She needed to tell someone. Her phone was now partially charged. She could call Alya. But after what happened earlier that day, Marinette wasn't sure if she could talk to her. So she flipped the phone over.

That was when it occurred to her that she hadn't even taken her purse off yet, it's strap pressing against her shoulder. Marinette opened the little bag and brought out the earrings. They had turned grey.

Her phone buzzed. It was an urgent news report. Marinette couldn't stop herself from pressing on the video.

Nadia Chamack greeted her with forlorn eyes. "Don't be bemused, it's just the news. A tragic special report tonight." Her eyes fell. "The hero known as Ladybug... has died." Hearing it out loud was a spear through Marinette's stomach. "After sustaining injuries related to another powerful earthquake, her body was found along the Seine river. Multiple sources are indicating that Bridgette Astruc, a 26 year-old cafe owner has been operating as Ladybug for the past ten years. Tomorrow morning, we will have a special live broadcasting of a speech from her husband, Felix–"

Marinette couldn't take any more. She switched her phone to black, curling up in her blanket. Ladybug's earrings were hot in her hand. She could no longer stop herself from crying.

* * *

A veil of grief and uncertainty hung over the classroom. Even Chloé wasn't her usual self. She didn't stand up as straight, and she didn't throw any insults at anybody. She and Sabrina just made their way to their seats in silence. For the first time, Marinette had been one of the first ones to get to class. She wanted to come, just to remind herself that some things were the same, that some things were normal, that her life could still go on.

She left Ladybug's earrings at home. She couldn't bear to look at them right now, not after she had let Ladybug die in front of her own eyes.

Mylene looked the worse out of them. Her eyes were red and swollen, and Ivan had a comforting arm around her. She had trouble lifting her head up from the desk.

"Is everything okay?" Marinette dared to ask.

Mylene bit back a sob. Ivan held her closer. "You know the Mime?"

_How could I not_, a part of Marinette muttered. She nodded.

"He's Mylene's dad." The world fell on Marinette. "Without Ladybug, the akumas can't be purified anymore."

Marinette pulled her eyes away from Mylene and back to her desk. Her thoughts whirled in a suffocating storm. Paris needed a Ladybug, or people would keep losing their friends and families. And with this blanket of despair over the city, there's no telling who or what Hawkmoth would akumatize. She had the earrings. She had to do something.

"I can't do it, I can't do it," Marinette whispered to herself. How could she possibly even stand a chance at stopping something a real superhero couldn't? She was just Marinette, whose only power was super awkwardness.

Adrierre tried to give her a wave, but his smile was sad. He took his seat next to Nino.

That was when Alya entered the classroom. Marinette wasn't sure if she was ready for this. Alya looked crestfallen too. Her head was tilted towards the floor, and instead of her usual orange button down, she wore a Ladybug shirt.

"Hey," said Alya.

"Hey," Marinette echoed.

Alya didn't say anything else as she sat down. The class was quiet until Miss Bustier walked in and began the class. "Even in these sad times, we must push through and not give up for Ladybug's sake," she said. That got the class into somewhat lighter spirits, enough for everyone to get their books open at least.

When Marinette brought out her hand to take notes, Alya stared. Marinette's hand was covered in bandages.

"What happened?" asked Alya. She seemed frightened.

"I can't tell you," Marinette whispered. She had made promises she didn't know she could keep. But she had to try. "I'm sorry, Alya."

"Are you still mad about yesterday?"

"It's not just that..."

"You're not hurting yourself are you?"

"What?" said Marinette, louder than she had intended to. Miss Bustier gave her a warning look. Marinette lowered her voice. "No, it's not anything like that. I just can't tell you. I'm sorry."

Nodding in a sad acceptance, Alya returned her focus to her notebook.

* * *

The rest of her classes passed Marinette by. It was like she was absentmindedly watching everything through the window of a car. She couldn't stop thinking about Ladybug, about Hawkmoth, about her own promise._ I can't do it_. She wanted to. She really did. She wanted Mylene to have her father back, for her family and friends to be protected, and Hawkmoth to be stopped. But what could _she_ do about it? She was just Marinette.

It was raining by the last bell. Marinette stopped and sighed as she reached the school's exit. She forgot to bring her own umbrella. The skies were clouded with gray, not a speck of sunlight breaking through the cover, reflecting the hearts of the Parisian people without Ladybug.

Marinette stuck her hand out. Raindrops pittered and pattered on her palm. It was raining pretty heavily. She could always wait for it to lighten before walking home.

"Hey." Adrierre was suddenly standing next to her. There seemed to be a genuine greeting in his bright emerald eyes.

Marinette wasn't sure what to say to him so she looked away. His face dropped at that. "I just wanted to know that I was trying to take the chewing gum off your seat, I swear. This place is all very new to me, and I'm still trying to get used to it." Adrierre walked forward and opened his umbrella. The rain tittered against it. "Ladybug isn't really gone, you know."

Marinette looked at him then.

"There are things people do every day that help others. Every day Ladybugs are all around us. She may have been given the Miraculous, but she always believed that anyone with the right heart could be a hero. We all have powers of one kind or another. And because of that, anyone could wear the mask. So in a way, we're all Ladybug." He smiled. Adrierre lifted his hand and offered Marinette the handle of the umbrella.

A gentle thunder rolled over the clouds. Her heart stuttered. His eyes were so kind. There was a faith in them, too–a belief in Marinette she couldn't understand. Her mind wasn't working. Neither was her body. When she reached out her hand to take the umbrella from him, she accidentally poked him in the finger before managing to reach the handle. And then she held onto it too hard she pressed the button and the umbrella folded on her.

A lighthearted laugh bubbled out from Adrierre. As Marinette pushed the umbrella back into its proper position, she couldn't help but giggle with him. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so light.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Adrierre. He put a hand over his head and ran out into the rain.

Marinette blinked. "Wait! My house isn't too far away! If you need the umbrella, you can have it back!" Adrierre didn't hear her. Marinette picked up her backpack and rushed out into the street. She searched for Adrierre's golden hair left and right, but he was nowhere to be seen. _How could he have disappeared so quickly?_

_We're all Ladybug._ His words were fresh in her mind. Marinette couldn't help but feel that they were, somehow, directed at _her_.

_All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. _

No more hesitation.

Marinette rushed home. She gave her parents a quick greeting as she went through the bakery. She left Adrierre's umbrella on the staircase. Then she went up the steps and into her room. Pulling out the drawer at her sink, two earrings rolled to the front. Before the determination in her could waver, Marinette picked up the Miraculous, putting one, then the other, in her ears.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted an excuse to include the umbrella scene in this fanfic so this is my way of doing it haha**

**It may be a Spiderverse AU, but Marinette and Adrien are still Marinette and Adrien. :) **


	6. Hero Training

**A/N: Time to up the spiderverse-ness. **

* * *

An orb of scarlet light appeared before Marinette's eyes. When the brightness faded, before her was a red creature with black spots. Its head was large for its body. It looked like a bug. No, a mouse. A _bug mouse_.

Marinette took a single step back. Was this the source of the Miraculous's power?

The creature opened her dark blue eyes. "Hello, Marinette."

Squeaking, Marinette almost leapt against her drawer._ It talks_, she thought. She felt hysterical. It took everything in her to stop herself from grabbing things off the sink and throwing it at the creature. "How did you know my name?"

"Master Fu chose you to be the next bearer of the Ladybug Miraculous." The creature's voice was high pitched laced with a sense of kindness.

"What are you?" Marinette asked.

"I'm a kwami, my name is Tikki, and when I inhabit the Miraculous I give Ladybug her powers."

There had been so many theories regarding the source of Ladybug's powers. Most speculated it was magic. Others thought it was a genetic mutation or that she was someone from another world. There was a group who was completely convinced that she had been bitten by a radioactive ladybug. But there had been no theories of a creature called a kwami inhabiting a pair of earrings. Marinette swallowed. This was the real thing.

"You said I was chosen. Why me?"

"Master Fu saw something in you, Marinette: A heart worthy of becoming Paris's hero. You're the only one who can stop Hawkmoth now."

It was a ton of bricks falling on Marinette all over again.

Tikki's eyes were sad. "Bridgette may be gone but Paris still needs a Ladybug. And I know that you'll be up to it."

Suddenly, Marinette wasn't sure again.

"You know how this works, right?" asked Tikki.

Marinette hoped she would. She had been on the Ladyblog and listen to Alya talk about it for hours. Hawkmoth creates akumas that inhabit items and turns the items' wielder into a corrupted version of themselves, loyal to Hawkmoth himself. To stop one, the akumatized object must be destroyed, and the akuma captured and purified. Certain that her knowledge was correct, Marinette gave Tikki a small nod.

But then she thought about everything else Ladybug could do: flip with the grace of a trained acrobat across the roofs of Paris, swinging from building to building at topsy turvy heights, controlling the string of her yoyo as if it was connected to her mind. She could kick giant monsters in the chin, take down villains that flew, that swam, that turned the city to ice. That, Marinette wasn't sure how to do.

"I'm not sure about this, Tikki," she admitted. So much for not letting the hesitation take over. She could really use another pep talk from Adrierre right about now.

The kwami gave her an encouraging smile. "Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say 'Spots on'."

"Spots on?" Marinette echoed.

She barely caught Tikki's smile as the kwami turned into a flurry of pink, whirling towards her. Marinette felt the earrings fill with power and felt a rush cover her entire body. When she turned around and saw herself in the mirror, she wanted to shout.

The Ladybug costume. Marinette touched the ribbons that curled around her hair. It was the exact outfit that Bridgette had. She looked at her hands and arms, finding that her skin had been concealed.

"How does this thing come off?" Marinette raised her voice. "Tikki, wherever you are, I want my normal clothes back."

"Marinette?" Her mother's voice came from below. "Are you in your room?"

One more look at what she was wearing and Marinette knew there was no way she could let her mother see her in the costume. She tiptoed up the steps to the balcony just as her mom opened the door from below. After looking around and finding nothing, she went back downstairs. "It must have been by imagination," she muttered. "Tom, we can call the school to double check."

As quietly as she could, Marinette closed the hatch to the balcony. Standing up, she found that the rain had stopped, but the skies remained cloudy.

"Okay," Marinette whispered to herself. "So apparently, I have special powers now." She brought up the yoyo that hung around her hip. "And this magic super yoyo thingy."

What did Ladybug do with it? She swung.

There was a tall building across the street, with sharp points and statues. There might be something she could use. Marinette slid her ring into the yoyo's loop and threw it forward as far as she could. The cord stretched above the roofs of Paris. It seemed to have caught something. She tried tugging the string once. Marinette was yanked off the ground and into the air.

"WAAAHHHHHH!"

The roofs, the streets, everything passed by in a flurry. Then the spire she had wrapped the yoyo around passed by below her. She had pulled too hard and was now free-falling through Paris. Her arms were flying all around her. The street rushed into view.

Marinette felt the string tighten around her and she was pulled to a violent stop. The yoyo's string had caught onto a street lamp and had wrapped itself around her. She was suspended upside down amongst a crowd of very confused Parisians.

One of them began to take out their phone. Marinette wiggled out of the tangle. "Hi, sorry. Nothing to see here. Bye!" She leapt as far as she could and found that a single bound brought her almost an entire height of a building. Almost.

She crashed into a brick wall, just a little below the roof. Her face and body flattened hard against the building. Marinette hoped she hadn't just broken her cheeks. Just as she began to fall, her arm shot up, managing to grab the edge of the roof before gravity could claim her. People below were whispering and pointing to her.

Marinette pulled herself onto the roof and out of sight. She hoped no one had managed to take a video of her failures. Anyone who saw her would only be calling her a Ladybug wannabe, someone who's trying to fill a void that was just too large. No one could replace Ladybug.

But then no one could fight Hawkmoth either.

That gave Marinette a flush of determination. Maybe if she kept trying, things would get better.

She had lost count how many times she had slammed into the faces of buildings and walls that afternoon. Her entire body felt sore. Maybe swinging was too advanced for her right now.

So Marinette brought herself onto the rooftop. Across the street was a building of similar height. Ladybug should be able to leap there. She took a breath, wiggled her wrists, and felt her feet against the floor. Then she ran. With the ledge nearing, Marinette took the leap.

Except she had been slightly too late. Her feet tripped on the edge of the roof and she was sent plummeting towards the street again. Marinette brought out the yoyo and threw it out blindly. It caught onto an antennae and jerked her in that direction. Her stomach felt sick.

Okay, this time, she was going to land properly. She just needed to see where the antennae is below her and pull herself in and...

She missed. The Kids+ receiver, antennae and billboards zoomed by below her. Her body was heading straight for a dark alley. Shutting her eyes, Marinette braced for impact. Her hip slammed against the asphalt. If it weren't for magic, she was certain she would have broken it. For now, it felt like a bruise.

Sighing, Marinette lowered herself on her back and stayed in the alleyway. Who was she kidding? This wasn't what she was meant for.

* * *

No one else was at the cemetery at this hour. In the distance, the solemn tolls of the bells of Notre Dame echoed throughout the streets of Paris. The entire city continued to mourn the loss of Ladybug.

Her tombstone was not difficult to find. It was decorated with flowers, balloons, cards, various renditions of Ladybug merchandise. There was a mug, an action figure. Someone had left a brand new copy of the Christmas album. Some of the cards were hand drawn and colored by children, the bright red crayon lighting up the otherwise dull cemetery.

_Bridgette Astruc_

_1991-2018_

Seeing those letters made Marinette feel weak. She was still in the Ladybug costume. She couldn't yet quite figure out how to get it off.

Sighting, Marinette held onto her arms. "I'm sorry, Miss Astruc. I tried to do what you asked. I tried to become the Ladybug that Paris needed. But... you were amazing since day one and I'm not... I haven't been able to do it. I want to do what you asked me. I really do. But I just don't think I can."

Something moved behind her. Gasping, Marinette turned around. One of her hands launched the yoyo forward. It caught a woman in a hooded jacket in the face, throwing her back. A black string grabbed Marinette's wrist and lurched her forward. Marinette landed next to the mysterious woman. She seemed unconscious.

_I really hope I did not just accidentally kill someone._

Marinette tried to get out of the string that bind her. Her eyes followed it to its source: a red yoyo with black spots.

"It can't be..."

Slowly, Marinette treaded forward and pulled the hood off the woman's face. She wore the Ladybug mask.

Marinette felt the world flip over. _Who are you?_

* * *

**A/N: The first (official) alternate Ladybug appears! It only gets crazier from here on out. **


	7. Another Ladybug

_Alright, let's do this one last time. _

_My name is Bridgette B. Astruc. I was given a Miraculous by the Great Guardian, and for the past 22 years I've been the one and only Miraculous Ladybug. I think you know the rest. _

_I saved the city, stopped akumas. Hawkmoth was arrested but his Miraculous reappeared and so did more villains. People weren't very happy about that. So I saved the city again, and again. I started a Ladybug cafe that got swindled from me. Master Fu died, so I looked after the box of Miraculous. A while later, my husband and I... separated. And I handled all of it like a __champ__. _

_I'm not worried. Because no matter how many hits I take, no matter how many villains spring up, I will always find a way to save the day and make things right. Almost always. _

_Felix wanted kids...and I wasn't sure I could give him that. Or anything more. So I ran. I broke his heart. And now I'm too scared to see if he still wants to build anything with me. _

_Then one day this strange thing happened. Like __really__ strange. I was brought to Paris... but everything was different. Also I was dead. And tall. I was pretty much perfect._

_But if there's one thing I'm sure of is that the thing that brought me here was also the thing that killed her. _

_You want to know what happened next? Me too._

* * *

"Hey! Who's there!"

Behind Marinette were the headlights of a police car. She recognized that cop. It was Roger Raincomprix, Sabrina's dad. And here Marinette was, looking as if she had just murdered someone.

Marinette didn't bother to untangle the yoyo's string around her. Maybe it'll keep the mystery Ladybug tied to her. She brought out her own yoyo and swung it to the farthest, highest, building she could see.

"Stop!" Roger cried.

Marinette's reply was another high pitched scream. Her throat was exhausted after she had been hollering for most of the afternoon. _Just a few more swings_, she told herself. Maybe this time, she could land. Her feet barely found purchase on a rooftop. But before Marinette could celebrate, the other Ladybug had trailed behind her, and she slammed into the brick wall.

"Oops."

Reaching out for the string before it could loosen, Marinette hauled the other Ladybug onto her back. Looking left and right, she realized that she recognized this part of town. She wasn't too far from home. She could wait for the other Ladybug to wake up there. She was going to have to jump.

A series of beeps sounded from the earrings. She was going to transform back.

"Not now!" Marinette figured that she couldn't stay in the costume forever and she had already lasted much longer than she thought she would. Tikki must be at her limit. She had to hurry.

Marinette leapt from the roof and onto a balcony below. She thought she heard someone's cat shriek but she couldn't afford to stop and check. The beeps grew more frequent, more urgent.

With one last bound, Marinette found herself above the bakery. A flash of light washed over her and the Ladybug costume disappeared. She was back in her pink jeans and casual shirt and jacket. Tikki flew out of the earrings. They hit the tarp above Marinette's balcony, the cloth dipping before springing back out. Thankfully, they weren't bounced off over the ledge, and only flopped onto the balcony.

Every part of Marinette's body hurt. Groaning, she finally pulled herself out of the Ladybug's ropes and plopped her unconscious body on the balcony's chair. That was when Marinette realized that this Ladybug was just about as tall as her, maybe a little shorter.

Tikki hovered above Marinette's head. "You didn't use your super power."

"My what?"

"The Lucky Charm," Tikki clarified.

"I thought I didn't have to."

"That's why the transformation lasted for so long."

"Oh," said Marinette. She didn't know what else to say.

There was a quiet rumble from Tikki's small stomach. Marinette smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Really hungry," said Tikki. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"What would you like?"

"Anything sweet!"

That could be arranged. Climbing down into her bedroom, Marinette grabbed a box of macarons on her desk before returning to the balcony. She offered one to Tikki and ate another one for herself. The one she had was lemon flavored.

A weak groan came from the other Ladybug. Marinette jumped, dropping a half-eaten macaron. She Tikki swallowed hers in one bit and hid herself behind Marinette's shoulder.

"Where am I?" the Ladybug muttered. "Who are you?"

Marinette would point something threatening at the mysterious woman, but there was nothing on the balcony she could use. So instead, she scooted to the edge. "I-I should be asking you that." Her plan of sounding intimidating was going terribly. "Who are you? And why do you look like Ladybug?"

"I _am_ Ladybug."

Marinette didn't know what else she was expecting. "Yes, but why do you look like...Bridgette Astruc."

"But I _am_ Bridgette Astruc."

"Then why are you..." Marinette paused. "Of different stature."

"I'm pretty sure you just called me short."

"No, no, no!" Marinette tried, holding up her hands. "It's just that this shouldn't be possible, the other Bridgette...

"Died," said the alternate Bridgette. "I know. I saw it on the news when I arrived."

Marinette felt like that breath was knocked out of her. "Arrived?" She snuck Tikki a glance and the kwami's large, round eyes seemed just as confused as she was.

"Look, I don't know what happened," said Bridgette. "I was just hanging around in my apartment, trying out a new cake recipe when this blob of darkness appeared in my room and sucked me in. Next thing I know, I was in another Paris with the headlines all screaming LADYBUG DEAD. It was quite the welcome."

"The Collider!" Marinette realized.

Bridgette rolled her neck and stretched her arms. Even through the mask, she looked exhausted. "I need more than two words to know what's going on."

Marinette didn't like this Bridgette as much. "The other Bridgette said Hawkmoth was building this machine. This... Collider. She said something about opening portals to other dimensions. That would mean you're–"

"An alternate Ladybug from an alternate dimension." Bridgette nodded. "That explains a lot of things." Her eyes darted towards her right ear. "Tikki, de-transformation."

Instead of a warm light, it was like looking into a cracked mirror. Bridgette's frame twisted and turned and unnatural colors cut through her only for a moment. "Tikki, transform me," she winced. The glitching stopped.

"What happened?" asked Marinette.

Holding onto her side, Bridgette winced softly. "I don't think neither Tikki or my Miraculous is very happy about being in the wrong dimension. Doesn't look like I'll be able to de-transform while I'm here."

"How long can you stay transformed for?" Marinette asked.

"Days, if I have to. I've been Ladybug for twenty two years. My body more or less breathes the Miraculous now."

"What happens if you stay transformed too long?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm not exactly keen on finding out." Bridgette pointed to the box of macarons on the balcony table. "Can I have one of those?"

Marinette passed over the box. As soon as Bridgette opened the box, the sweet scent floated into the air. Tikki emerged from behind Marinette's shoulder, swiping a macaron before deciding that she would prefer to just hover above Marinette's head instead.

"You have your own Tikki," said Bridgette. "You're new to this."

"How did you–"

"You look terrified. And you're shaking."

Marinette looked down. It looked like her jeans were trying to keep in wiggling arms; Her legs were on the verge of jerking around in random directions. She did her best to stiffen them.

"Let me guess," Bridgette began, popping another one of the macarons in her mouth. "Someone suddenly threw the mantle onto you and you have no idea what you're doing."

"Good guess."

Bridgette brushed her hands together, dusting off the macaron crumbs on her fingers. "Alright, then. What do you want to do? Do you want to be Ladybug?"

Marinette couldn't come up with a response. Her gaze dropped to the floor. Mylene's cries and the eyes of the original Ladybug burned against the fresh memory of an entire afternoon of failures. She didn't know what she would do if someone had footage of any of that.

She held onto her own arms. She felt cold. "I made a promise. But I don't know if I can keep it." Marinette wasn't sure what she was expecting. Maybe she was hoping for encouragement, for someone to tell her she could do this. Maybe if someone else believed, she could.

Instead, Bridgette shrugged. "Alright."

"What?"

"If you don't think you can do it, then I'm not going to hang around. I need to find a way to get back to my dimension." She hopped off the chair and brought out the cord of her yoyo. "I'll see you around."

"You're leaving?"

Bridgette pushed herself off Marinette's balcony. Doing a single, graceful flip, she landed on the roof and began walking along the house. If Marinette tried to follow her out of costume, it would likely be a disaster. Bridgette would be completely gone any moment now.

Tikki gave Marinette a look. "Are you sure?"

"No," Marinette admitted. She had to decide. If she was having a hard time, then this was her chance. If Bridgette has been Ladybug for as long as she claimed, then there has to be something to be learned from her.

"Wait!" Marinette called out before she could think. For a few heartbeats, nothing happened. Then Bridgette's head appeared above the roof.

"You called?"

Marinette cast an uncertain gaze towards Tikki. The little kwami gave her an encouraging smile. Taking a breath, Marinette turned back to Bridgette. "Paris is in trouble and I think it needs a Ladybug. I still don't know if I'm up for it, but I can't just sit back and do nothing. And if I don't try my best, I won't be able to live with myself." She had to make herself say it. "Can you teach me how to be Ladybug?"

The grin that grew on Bridgette's face was of mischievous victory. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**A/N: There is one reason and one reason only why it's Bridgette and not an older Marinette, and that's because I don't think I can handle writing scenes where we have two Marinettes and no sort of visual aid. **

**Chapter 8 is on the way! Hopefully. **


	8. First Fight

"So," Bridgette began, hopping down from the roof. "You want to learn to be Ladybug?"

"I think so," said Marinette.

"Well then this is step one." Bridgette settled herself back into the chair on the balcony.

"What are you doing?" Marinette asked.

"I was wondering if I could stay here for the night. I have no money on me so it's not like I can just get myself a hotel reservation."

Marinette wasn't quite sure how to reply. "Um... of course. But you could come sleep in my room. I have a lounge chair."

"Ooh, that sounds wonderful."

"But I thought you were supposed to teach me how to be Ladybug."

"Superheroing tip #1: Superheroes need sleep just like anybody else. If you can't save yourself some hours of the day to get some Zs, you are not going to save anybody."

Not the advice Marinette was looking for, but it made sense. She led Bridgette down into her bedroom, Tikki beside her. As Bridgette made herself comfortable on the lounge chair, Marinette realized that having a single macaron for dinner wasn't enough.

"I'm going to go look for something to eat," she said. "Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Only if there's enough to share. Good night."

Marinette couldn't tell how serious Bridgette was, but within moments, she curled up on the lounge chair and her body relaxed. Tikki flew over to Marinette, joining her as she pulled up the hatch and lowered herself into the living room.

"I hope she can teach me, Tikki," Marinette whispered. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You'll be fine, Marinette. You just have to trust yourself!"

"After what happened today, I think I'd be really grateful to get some guidance."

"Marinette!"

She jumped high enough to bump her head against the ceiling. Tikki whisked herself into Marinette's shirt. Making her way down the rest of the steps, her parents rushed to her with opened eyes.

"Marinette, where have you been?" Her mother's eyes scanned her for any sort of injury.

Her father had a worried hand on her shoulder. "You've been gone all afternoon and evening and you haven't even told us when you left or where you were going. We didn't even know when you came back. Is everything alright?"

_I can't tell them_, Marinette realized. She did her best to smile. "I'm fine." She wrapped her arms around her parents, but her heart couldn't find the comfort she was searching for. Hawkmoth was threatening _all_ of this. She needed to find a way to keep them safe.

"Marinette," her father began. "You know you can talk to us about _anything_ right? No matter what's troubling you."

It was harder to smile at that. She couldn't remember the last time her father looked so concerned. He looked like he was afraid the earth might shatter beneath him. "I'm alright, Dad, really. But I am kind of hungry. Do we have anything to eat?"

"We have some quiche."

Her mother made her way towards the kitchen.

"Enough for two?" asked Marinette. "I'm really hungry."

Her mother nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Marinette woke to a howling wind. Gusts and gales scraped and clawed against the glass of her windows. She checked the time. It was well past noon. Superheroing, or at least attempting to, really was exhausting work. The noises had roused Tikki as well, who now hovered beside Marinette, seeming just as confused. Marinette brought herself down from the bed and looked out the window.

Bridgette yawned, flipping over in the lounge chair. "Five more minutes," she muttered.

Marinette ignored and peered out the window. The skies were a daunting gray, shrouded by thick storm clouds. The sun's light couldn't pierce through the cover. Flower pots, bags, and cans flew past the window. It looked like there was a storm happening outside. There was no rain. Not yet at least.

"Do you think it could be an akuma?" Marinette wondered out loud. Paris wasn't supposed to have this sort of weather, at least not during this time of the year.

"I heard the A-word," said Bridgette. She hopped to her feet and joined Marinette on the window. When it seemed that she couldn't find anything of substance, she headed for the skylight door. Marinette shinnied after her.

Billboards around them were cracked, dark lines splitting the gentle smile of a girl with short dark hair and brown eyes. Marinette recognized her. It was Mireille Caquet.

"Looks like our akuma has got it in for her," said Bridgette. "What did she do?"

"She won the KIDZ+ weather girl competition recently," replied Marinette.

"Who was her competition?"

"Aurore Beaureal." Just as the name left Marinette's lips, a girl whizzed by above them. She wore a purple dress, its edges puffing like clouds. Her hands carried a dark parasol as she raced through the skies above Paris. It didn't look like she caught sight of them.

"People of Paris!" she declared. "I am Stormy Weather. Hawkmoth knows that one of you is hiding Ladybug's Miraculous. Give up. Meet me at roof of the TVi building if you want Paris to be spared from the deadliest blizzard in history. Give up now. Hawkmoth knows there is no one who can stop him."

_Let him think that_, a voice inside Marinette squeaked. Suddenly, she was aware of the weight of the earrings.

Bridgette stretched her arms and hands over her head. "It's showtime."

"What?" Marinette blurted.

"You wanted to learn how to be Ladybug, didn't you?" Bridgette threw her yoyo into the distance. "This is your chance!" She pulled herself into the distance with familiarity and grace Marinette could only be jealous of.

"Wait!" she called. She couldn't afford to be left behind. "Tikki, spots on!" The wave of light washed over her and Marinette was back in the mask. She looked down at her suit, red with black dots. She would never get used to this.

Marinette leapt from the balcony and landed on the streets of Paris. She bolted down the sidewalk, rushing through cars and pushing through the few bystanders that remained on the street.

"Ladybug?" someone murmured.

Marinette didn't reply and only pushed forward. The closer Marinette got to the skyscraper that housed the TVi studio the more the crowds thinned. Soon the streets were completely clear of people. After sprinting for what must have been kilometers, Marinette found that she wasn't struggling to breathe at all.

Bridgette swooped in next to her. "What are you doing down here?"

"I can't swing!" Marinette admitted.

"Swinging saves time. You can cut through the city faster. You just need more practice." Bridgette stopped, noticing Marinette's outfit. It was almost a perfect replica of hers.

"Tip number two: Design your own superhero outfit."

"I didn't choose the costume," Marinette hissed. She was really beginning to wonder if Bridgette could tell her anything worthwhile. They stopped in front of the entrance to the building.

Bridgette led the way. They went for the closest flight of stairs they could find. It was going a long run, but at long last they made it to the top. Now, Marinette had to admit that she was quite out of breath. Bridgette seemed fine. She stood tall at the door to the roof.

"I don't know if I can do this," Marinette whispered.

"It'll be fine! Everyone knows that the best way to learn is under life-threatening pressure." Lifting up her leg, Bridgette kicked down the door and strode out onto the roof. Marinette followed close behind. She held the yoyo in her hand, even if she wasn't yet sure how to use it.

Stormy Weather hovered around them. The fluorescent butterfly mask appeared before her eyes. Marinette gulped. Hawkmoth had seen her. There was no going back now. "Bugs can't survive in a storm. You fools fell right into my trap!" The clouds descended and whirled around the roof of the tower into a wall of impenetrable wind. "There's no way out for you now."

"This would be a good time to use your power," Bridgette said to Marinette.

"Now?"

"Just do it."

Marinette threw her yoyo into the air. "Lucky Charm!" In a spiral of light and crimson petals, a bath towel dropped into Marinette's hands. "Uh...What am I supposed to do with _this_?"

Before she even had a chance to think, Stormy Weather cackled in victory. She gestured her parasol to the skies. The ash-colored clouds heeded her call. "Hail!"

The bottom fell out of Marinette's stomach as she watched the volley of ice come towards her. Bridgette yanked on Marinette's wrist and pulled her closer. She spun her yoyo above their heads. It became a shield that protected them from the ice.

"What do I do now?" asked Marinette.

"Figure out how to use that item," said Bridgette. "And preferably quick. My arm will cramp up soon."

"And _how_ do I do that?"

"I think about the properties of the Lucky Charm, consider what it can be used for and how any of its characteristics might be of any use, and then I try to see if–"

Marinette couldn't process anything of what Bridgette was saying. Her mind was a complete blank. "That's too much to do!"

"Then don't do it like me." Bridgette gave her an encouraging smile.

That was the best thing Bridgette had said all day. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Marinette willed herself to focus. What was on the roof that she could use? She had the towel in her hands. The roof had a series of pipes and vents and there were large billboards at the edges. There were also small rooms scattered all around, for facilities she assumed. The door was behind them. Satellite dishes were to her right. A spark in Marinette's mind ignited.

She pointed to one of the billboards. "You think you can bring that sign down?"

Bridgette grinned. "I'll see what I can do." She stepped out into the open, unfazed by the ice. "Hey, small, dark and ugly. Is it too hard for you to squash this bug?" She danced towards the billboards, earning her Stormy Weather's chilling glare.

Marinette held her breath as Stormy Weather pulled her attention away from her and onto Bridgette, who was moving with magical precision. She leapt, flipped, and danced around every single bolt of lightning Stormy Weather barreled her with. Every flash barely missed her. But Bridgette knew the precise movements she needed to make.

Bridgette slipped beneath the metal support of the billboard and appeared at the very top. The string of her yoyo moved with her. "Alright, Stormy. What's your take on head trauma?"

Marinette's chest tightened.

Stormy Weather howled in anger and aimed her parasol. Bridgette leapt over Stormy Weather's head. With a spin and a pull, she wrenched the yoyo's cord against the billboard. The fall fueling her, the balance of the sign was pulled back and it began to tip. Marinette stared, mesmerized. Would she be able to move like that one day?

She shook her head. She had to stay focused on the moment.

The billboard's shadow loomed over Stormy Weather. Gasping, she fired a blast of lightning at it.

Before she allowed the doubt to take control of her, Marinette threw her own yoyo forward, wrapping it around Stormy Weather's ankle as she flew through the gaping hole. The billboard completely toppled, knocking down a pipe to reveal a vent and a fan. That was exactly what Marinette needed. She sprinted, ducked beneath one of the pipes and leapt over the fan. She unfurled the towel in her hands.

In a rush of heat and wind, the towel snapped taught and Marinette shot up into the air. Her hold on her yoyo remained tight and as she moved up, Stormy Weather was dragged down. Her hands shot into the air, shrieking in panic.

Bridgette took the opportunity to jump in and snatch Stormy Weather's parasol. Slamming it against her thigh, she snapped the little accessory in half. Marinette felt a surge of pride as she watched a butterfly emerge.

Bridgette nodded her head towards the akuma. "Care to do the honors?"

The purification. Marinette took a breath and swung her yoyo at the akuma. It arced too far to the right and missed, letting the insect flutter further and further away.

"Sorry," Marinette apologized.

"Don't worry. I got it." Bridgette caught the akuma with her own yoyo. The Miraculous clamped shut around it. But before Bridgette could reel her weapon back at her, her body glitched. Everything twisted in a way it wasn't supposed to, and alien colors and shapes invaded her skin.

"Bridgette!" Marinette rushed over. Stormy Weather was transforming back into Aurore Beaureal behind her. She mumbled in confusion. Marinette stopped by her side for a moment.

"Ladybug?" Aurore murmured. Her eyes were wide. "I thought you were-"

"I'm new to the job," Marinette admitted. "But everything's alright now. You're free to go home." Aurore smiled in relief. She opened the door to the staircase and disappeared.

As soon as Aurore was gone, Marinette knelt down beside Bridgette's glitching body.

"Use...the Miraculous Ladybug," Bridgette hissed through gritted teeth.

"Right." She had seen the original Ladybug do this on the news a hundred times. Bring her arm back, she threw the towel in her hands into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Her voice sounded unfamiliar to herself.

In a comet of light and Ladybugs, the winds relaxed and the clouds dispersed. The sun's rays were once again free to light the streets of Paris. The fight was over. Marinette placed a hand on Bridgette's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Miraculous still not jazzed about being in the wrong dimension," Bridgette groaned through gritted teeth.

Marinette heard hear earrings beep. With her Lucky Charm used and activated, it would only be minutes before she transformed back.

There was a rush of footsteps. Aurore burst through the door, her chest heaving. Bridgette tried to get to her feet, only to have her legs collapse beneath her. Marinette stood up. "What's wrong?"

Aurore's legs trembled. Her shaking finger pointed down the stairs. "T-there's another akuma!"

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for how long it took me to update. I just went through a heavy crunch session in school. Another one is incoming, but...I had two days to sort of pull something together. **


	9. Adrien

A cold chill shot through Marinette's heart. "Another one?" She glanced at Bridgette who remained coiled on the floor, her eyes nothing more than tiny slits. Marinette's earrings beeped again. She didn't have much time. Aurore's safety had to be first. But if Marinette couldn't swing... She pointed to the the closest room.

"Go hide in there. We'll lure the akuma away." That came out more confident than she had expected. Aurore replied with a feeble nod and scurried away. When she was out of sight, Marinette bent down, bringing one of Bridgette's arms over her shoulder.

A gleaming form stepped out from the darkness of the stairs. It was a samurai, glad entirely in glistening silver. Her right hand had been replaced by a deadly blade. The akuma took a stance.

"I am Riposte," she declared. "I am here to take your Miraculous!"

_Nope_, Marinette thought. _We're out of here. _

She bolted for the edge of the roof and leapt. A scream threatened to tear from her lips, but she willed it under control. She threw her yoyo out, praying it would catch onto something. It did. And it pulled her towards a distant roof. Normally, she would have pulled too hard. But this time, she was carrying two people and needed that extra strength on the tug.

Looking behind her, Marinette saw one of the billboard's sliced clean by Riposte's blade. The akuma's scarlet eyes seethed with vengeance. She let out a concerned whimper as she ran as fast as she could while supporting Bridgette's weight. The next time Marinette glanced on her shoulder, Riposte was hot in pursuit.

"Hold on," said Bridgette, fighting her glitches. "I want to try something." She threw her yoyo at Riposte's blade, coiling the string around the metal. She yanked hard, only to have the string slide right off. "Oh, it's attached to her hand. That's not going to work then."

Marinette shrieked in surprise and jumped. Riposte's blade sliced the air beneath her feet. A chimney behind them was split in two. Marinette gulped. _Nope nope nope nope nope. _She pushed herself off one roof and went looking for the next one.

She didn't even realize where she was going until the familiar structure of College Francoise Dupont appeared in front of her. From below, she heard gasps and yells. Students and staffed pointed at the strange scene above them, two figures in the costume of a superhero who was supposed to be dead. Marinette tried not to think about them. She brought herself and Bridgette onto the school's roof. It was wide enough for her to be put down.

Bridgette groaned as she rolled onto the roof. The glitching came back in full force. Marinette wasn't sure what to do. It was lasting much longer than last time.

In a loud stomp behind her, Riposte had caught up to them. She brandished her gleaming blade. "You can't run anymore."

Marinette's legs were beginning to shake. Against the beeps of her Miraculous, she brought out her yoyo. I have to do this.

When Riposte charged, Marinette took a step back. Then she pushed herself off to meet her opponent. She spun the yoyo, the fast rotation creating what she hoped would be a decent shield. She blocked Riposte's next parry. But that seemed to be all she could do.

Riposte lunged. Instincts coursed through Marinette's body. Her balance shifted as she turned herself on her hands and flipped back with speed and grace she had never expected from herself. Then she did it again and again, enough to put distance between her and Riposte. There was a thrill, a freedom. Something inside her was flying.

Her earrings sent a series of urgent beeps, becoming louder, more demanding. Then they fell silent. The light consumed her feet first. Marinette ducked behind a nearby chimney just as her costume fell away. Tikki emerged from the earrings, exhausted.

"Looks like you're out of time little bug..." whispered Riposte. Her steps were slow, like a lion stalking its prey.

Marinette couldn't keep her breathing still.

"Be careful," whispered Tikki. Her voice was weak. "You can't let Riposte see you or Hawkmoth might learn your true identity." That made things so much worse.

A red figure shot into the air from the courtyard below, landing in front of the chimney. Marinette heard the whisk of metal as Riposte whirled around.

"Having a fencing tournament without me?" It was a boy's voice. "I feel left out."

Marinette dared to peek around the chimney. The boy was in his own Ladybug costume, parts of it heroic red with dots, parts of it sleek black. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was a hilt of sorts hanging from his hip. He pulled it out and light shot from it, falling into the shape of a sword.

"En garde, Riposte."

Snarling, Riposte leap forward. The new Ladybug followed her every move with ease. He caught every thrust, every parry with reflexes so quick it was as if he knew all of these movements, like he his body had lived and breathed the stance and swings of fencing. Marinette couldn't look away.

The boy's bright eyes flashed with determination. He took a step back and tossed his weapon into the air. "Lucky Charm!"

Riposte swung for him, but he leapt upwards to meet the item he summoned. It was a radiator.

"I can work with this," he muttered. "Whoops." He ducked from Riposte's blade. Marinette's heart almost stopped. "Ready to lose, Riposte?"

"No! I will be undefeated until my rematch with Adrierre. And even then, I will emerge victorious!"

"You really need to calm down. The sport is about having fun."

When Riposte attacked this time, the boy kept the hilt as his side and blocked the blade with the radiator. It was a battle of metal on metal, a chorus of bangs and clashes. Riposte stepped back and pulled her arm back for a powerful thrust. The boy caught the blade with the radiator and before she could pull it on, he slammed the radiator to the ground. Riposte's silver blade cracked, a dark purple butterfly fleeing from the shattered metal.

"Alright, akuma. Time to clip those wings of yours." The boy directed the light of his blade to the akuma, consuming it and pulling it into the Miraculous. He brandished his blade through the air freely once more, and a white butterfly fluttered away.

Riposte's silver form fell away to reveal a girl in a white blazer and a red skirt. Kagami Tsurugi. Marinette had heard she was a new student at school. And that she was a fencing champion. What could have happened for Hawkmoth to have taken control of her?

The new Ladybug lowered himself to her. "Everything's alright now. You're welcome to have your mother pick you up and go home if you would like."

Nodding Kagami searched for the stairs that would bring her back down to the third floor. It was over.

Bridgette slowly got up to her feet. She seemed steady and her body looked fine. The glitching must have stopped. Marinette stepped out from behind the chimney. She stared at the boy. Gold blonde hair. Honest emerald eyes. _It couldn't be._

"Hello!" He waved at her. "I hope it's not too much trouble that I just dropped in."

Marinette wasn't sure if she wanted to groan or giggle, while Bridgette laughed out loud. The pain had left her for the time being. "I like this kid. But _who_ are you exactly?"

The boy hesitated for a moment. "Plagg, spots off." Through rays of light the Ladybug costume fell away, and a black and red red kwami flew out of a ring on his finger. What was left standing before Marinette and Bridgette was...

"Adrierre?" Marinette gawked.

"You know him?" said Bridgette. "That's really cool."

Adrierre rubbed the back of his neck. "It's Adrien, actually. Adrien Agreste. I'm from another dimension." Plagg flew up to him and shook his head, indicating an unsatisfactory explanation. Adrien tried again. "I'm from _another_ another dimension."

* * *

_ Alright, let's do this one last time. _

_My name is Adrien Agreste. I was given the Ladybug ring by the Great Guardian, and for the past two years I've been the one and only Lady Beetle. I think you know the rest. _

_I went to school, kept up a modeling career, and my fencing lessons, and my Chinese lessons. I saved a bunch of people. I... couldn't save my childhood friend, Chloé Bourgeois. So now I save everyone else. And I don't do friends anymore. Just to avoid any potential distractions. Mayura is still out there, and Paris needs someone to fight against the beasts she summoned. _

_Then one day this weird thing happened. Like __really__ weird. Like sucked into a magic portal weird. I was blown into last week. I landed in Paris, but not my Paris. I could tell because there were no giant billboards and advertisements with my face everywhere. My instincts told me to head to College Francoise Dupont. I wasn't sure why until I met... her._

* * *

The two kwamis were merrily flying around each other, spiraling into a helix and circling the air. Adrien's kwami was slightly different. His black spots were larger. They looked more like patches against the red of his skin. And unlike her Tikki, this one preferred snacks that had a more...cheesy flavor. So Marinette brought back some cheesecake.

Bridgette took a moment to properly escorted Kagami to her mother before returning to the school. Marinette suggested that they hide out on the roof. No one would be able to see them there. For now, it would be their little refuge.

Adrien Agreste.

Against all odds, Marinette realized she had been right.

"Are you alright?" Adrien asked her. "You look pale." His eyes were kind.

Marinette's stomach flipped. "I-I'm fine, thanks to you." She looked away, hoping things weren't becoming too awkward. She needed some time to think. This was Gabriel Agreste's son from another dimension, a completely alien world. She wasn't sure should she tell him that. Would it change anything? Wasn't Hawkmoth trying to bring back his son? Did this mean that the Collider _truly_ worked?

"So you can transform back into your civilian form?" Marinette asked.

"Yep."

"You don't glitch? Like Bridgette?"

"Hurts like hell," she added.

"I think I so," said Adrien. "My Miraculous Ladybug doesn't work. My body starts doing this thing like it's glitching all over and it feels like I've just been run over by a stampede of wildebeests."

"Another good analogy," Bridgette agreed.

Marinette nodded slowly. "The dimensional travel must have impacted the two of you differently." But that meant that Adrien couldn't stay. Even if Hawkmoth wanted him to. He wasn't meant to be here. That doesn't sound like something a supervillain would be keen on hearing.

"You're really amazing, you know. To accept the Ladybug mantle." There was nothing but honesty in Adrien's voice.

Marinette's laugh came out awkward and nervous. "I don't think it's anything special."

"But you're willing to try, even when Paris has lost their first Ladybug. You're willing to stand for what's right. You have a great heart, Marinette." Somehow, those words struck her more than she realized. There was a surge of surety. Adrien barely knew her, but he was willing to say that, even after he had seen how clumsy she could be first hand. It made her feel warm.

"I know how hard it is to figure this stuff out on your own," said Adrien. "But you've got us. And so long as we're here, we'll teach you."

"Thank you." She smiled. So did he. Why did her insides suddenly feel so jittery?

Bridgette cleared her throat. "Alright, lovebugs." Heat rushed to Marinette's face. "As nice as it would be to just sit here and talk, we're not exactly hidden from akumas. We need a place to go."

Adrien nodded. "I think I have an idea. I hope this dimension's Master Fu makes good tea."

* * *

**A/N: Whew, it's hard to write in the midst of crunch season. **

**Thank you for your support so far. I actually have something I want to ask of the readers: if anyone knows of any awesome alternate Ladybug costume designs for Marinette, please shoot me a message! It doesn't have to be something super concrete or detailed, but I want an idea of a cool costume for her when I hit a certain scene. :) **


End file.
